In a conventional relay, stators having fixed contacts are positioned, and a movable element having movable contacts is moved. An electric circuit is closed by bringing the movable contacts into contact with the fixed contacts. The electric circuit is opened by separating the movable contacts from the fixed contacts. More specifically, the conventional relay includes a movable member attracted by an electromagnetic force of a coil, a contact pressure spring for biasing the movable element in a direction for bringing the movable contacts into contact with the fixed contacts, and a return spring for biasing the movable element through the movable member in a direction for separating the movable contacts from the fixed contacts.
If the coil is energized, the movable member is driven in a direction for separating from the movable element by the electromagnetic force. The movable element is biased by the contact pressure spring to move so that movable contacts come into contact with the fixed contacts. Then, the movable member separates from the movable element (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3,321,963).